


How We Work

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: Sakura comes home from America after three years away, just in time for senior year.(I've no clue what to title this work...so for now this is what we're sticking with.)





	How We Work

**Author's Note:**

> You know the quote. "Home is where the trauma is" ...or something like that

She had forgotten about how bad the jet lag is after such a long flight. She pushed her short, champagne bangs out of her eyes and tried to focus on the doors a few feet in front of her. Everything was a blur and all she could focus on was keeping her feet underneath her as she weaved her way to the exits with her bags in her hands and her father at her heels. Thirteen hours on a plane and she wasn't able to sleep a wink, nor did she eat. Her stomach growled and she fought back a wave of nauseous as the room kept spinning around her. She pushed open the door and felt the sweet spring air of Tokyo breathe passed her face. 

"My precious baby!" A loud shriek came from a few feet down the sidewalk. The 17 year old turned to see her mother sprinting toward her from the car and throwing her arms around the pinkette's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm here, too." Sakura's father quietly mumbled from beside her.

Her mother smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah I see you," she hummed, "but you also took my baby away for three years so I'll deal with you later." Kizashi only sighed, running a hand through his graying lavender locks of hair. Mebuki Haruno giggled and kissed his cheek gently.

"I missed you too mom." Sakura rolled her eyes, tucking part of her short pink hair behind her ear and readjusting her backpack on her shoulder. She may have been gone for three years, but they spoke every day on the phone or through video calls. Her mother could be so dramatic sometimes. She took in her surroundings as she loaded her luggage into their car.

The airport was bustling with people in a hurry to get out of the pick up zone, couples hugged and cried to be reunited, a couple of large SUVs picking up business men in a rush. So much happening so fast, and she was so tired that her mind couldn't keep up. She was glad to be in a car and on her way home, and ready to sleep the entire hour and a half it took to get back to Ota.

* * *

She was so relaxed, and it was so quiet. But someone's warm hand was gently rubbing her arm, and she was faintly aware that they were no longer moving.

"Sakura-a-a," her mother sang quietly, "we're home. Let's get inside and get you settled." The sleepy girl sat up and blinked a few times, cringing from the sunlight. It was brighter than it had been when she'd fallen asleep. And now they were in a more scenic area of the city, parked in her driveway in front of their big, white house. She looked into the front yard, smiling at the sight of the cherry blossom tree that grew between their house and the Uchiha's next door. She had so many memories beneath that tree. Her gaze redirected to their porch, which held a tall stairwell the led up to a wrap-around balcony area that connected to her bedroom door. She was always so grateful that her parents let her have the master bedroom when they moved in, even though it made her feel bad that they had opted for the smaller bedroom for the both of them. She loved that her balcony was positioned right next to the Sakura tree. It was the most serene place to think on a summer day.

"Here's the key to your balcony door. You can go straight up and put your bags away, sweety. Then come downstairs and we'll get some food in your system, okay?" Her mother radiated happiness and Sakura smiled a sleepy smile and took the key.

She found her bedroom just the way she had left it when she was fourteen: cherry colored wood flooring, white walls, a white canopy hanging over her queen bed, a round, white fur rug at the foot of her bed, a pretty, tall, white dresser diagonal left from her bed, and a full length, light up, over the door mirror on the back of the door to her master bathroom. This room could definitely use a touch up, and a splash of color.

To the left of her bed was a small, white nightstand where she had left an empty picture frame. She smiled, tossing one suitcase onto her bed and opening it. She unzipped a small pocket on the inside and pulled out an 8x10 photo.

She sat on the edge of her bed, carefully removing the back of the picture frame. She studied the photo next to her, just has she had almost every day since it had been taken by her neighbor. She remembered that moment so well, she had been so happy that day.

* * *

"Touch me one more time and I'm going to rip your arm off and beat you with it." Dark brown eyes glared at the blonde beside him. Sakura rolled her eyes as her two best friends shoved and grabbed at one another.

"Well you need to move over! I should be in the middle, I'm the shortest!" The blonde boy pushed once again, trying to position himself between Sakura and the raven haired boy, slightly bumping the unamused girl to the left of him.

"Just go stand on the other side of Sakura! That way it'll be tallest to shortest." The Uchiha growled, grabbing Naruto's shirt so he could pull him forward then shove him in front of the pinkette. He smirked when Naruto gave and indignant whine. The blonde tried to lunge back at him but Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt and held him in place to the left of her.

"He's right, idiot, just stay put. It shouldn't take this long to take a stupid picture!" She hissed. Naruto whined again and folded his arms in a pout, to which Sasuke and Sakura both rolled their eyes.

"Are you three ready yet? I have shit to do today, ya know?" The older Uchiha raised his eyebrows in an annoyed and impatient expression but it quickly turned into a grin as he chuckled. "Sasuke, you have to actually be in the frame, scoot over. Sakura-san isn't going to bite you."

"Teme's afraid of girls!" Naruto yelled, pointing and laughing directly at their friend to the right of them. Sasuke only shot Naruto a glare and stepped slightly closer to the short girl beside him. Sakura blushed and refused to look at anyone in that group right now. Instead she stared directly into the camera, wishing Itachi would just hurry up and snap a picture already!

"Ready?" Itachi asked, leaning down to look into the camera monitor. Just as he raised his finger to the snapshot button, Sakura felt Naruto's fingertips dig into her ribcage. She squeaked and immediately burst into giggles, flying to the right to avoid his invasive hands, and bumped the younger Uchiha in the process.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She wheezed, trying to stop her giggles. "Naruto I'm going to kill you!"

"Ya know, I think this one might actually be a keeper." A voice cut into their shenanigans and the three looked across to Itachi, who was grinning into the monitor.

* * *

Sakura giggled, placing the photo face down into the picture frame. She replaced the cover on the back and set it back on her night stand, standing up from her bed and admiring her own work.

In the photo, an eleven year old Sakura Haruno stood facing partially left, head thrown back laughing, her arms folded around her stomach and ribs. An eleven year old Naruto Uzumaki stood to her left, hands in front of him, a toothy, mischievous grin planted on his lips, his eyes fixed on her. And to the right of her, stood an eleven year old Sasuke Uchiha, her childhood crush. He was leaning slightly right, trying to make some space between them as she leaned over. His arms were slightly raised, almost pressed against her lower back, and his lips adorned a little more than half a smile. But her favorite part of the photo were his eyes, those dark brown, almost black, orbs that were usually fixed in a glare. They were bright, squinting and wrinkled in a smile, and focused directly on her laughing face. The normally stoic and sarcastic Sasuke Uchiha was happy in that photo.

Itachi was right that day: that picture was definitely a keeper. It captured a beautiful turn of events. And it gave Sakura butterflies every time she looked at it. The smile remained on her face as she stepped out of her bedroom and walked down the hall to the staircase. She strode down the steps in a happy little daze, not paying too much attention to the rest of her house. She could smell baked goods, and something grilled maybe? Either way, it was food and her stomach was the only thing keeping her conscious right now. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she almost lost her balance and face-planted into the landing as the parlor lights flipped on in front of her and the house echoed with the screams of everyone she knew.

"Surprise!" Her mother yelled, right at a girl with thick, hip length blonde hair tackled her back into the stairwell. Lucky she still had ahold of the railing or she would have been on the floor.

"I'm so happy you're home forehead!" The blonde screeched. Sakura giggled and blinked in shock and confusion as she took in her surroundings. Ino stood in front of her, a purple and white floral sundress, her platinum blonde tresses enveloping her shoulders. It made Sakura wish she hadnt cut her own hair into such a short bob cut. The taller girl looked much older than seventeen with thick, black winged eyeliner and light, mocha lipstick on her pouty lips. As usual, the Haruno girl found herself jealous of her childhood best friend.

"Wow, Pig, you look great. You've really let your hair grow out, too." Sakura smiled, pawing through a strand of Ino's hair, to which the blonde giggled and nodded. Sakura looked up, taking in the other guests in her house for the first time since she'd reached the parlor. Ino's parents stood next to Sakura's, catching up with Sakura's father now that he was home. Of course, not so patiently waiting to speak to her behind Ino was the hyperactive blonde knucklehead she had just been reminiscing about moments before.

"You're home! Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto squeezed her, picking her up and spinning her around. When he set her down, she couldn't believe the height difference between them. He had to be at least five inches taller than her now. She also took note that he was no longer scrawny like when they were fourteen. His torso was lean, but you could make out defined muscle where his black tshirt sat taut around his chest and arms. His dirty blonde hair was shaggy and hung down on his forehead. It was definitely an attractive look for him.

"Well, it's good to see you've grown up physically at least, if not mentally." Sakura giggled, blushing and averting her eyes.

"And I see you have...filled out...quite nicely." The blonde gave a toothy grin, looking her body up and down. She huffed in annoyance and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Shush!" She growled. She could tell he was about to push her more, until they were cut off by someone clearing their throat behind Naruto. They both turned to see the oldest Uchiha, smirking at them. His dark black hair was pulled into a low bun and some strands hung loose around his ears. His smirk turned into a bright smile, all of his perfectly straight, white teeth beaming at them. And Sakura did her best to refrain from swooning.

"Awe. You're so grown up, now!" He chuckled, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged back fiercely, gripping at the back of his shirt. She always loved Sasuke when they were growing up, but always had a small crush on his older brother as well. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud. But who wouldn't love the Uchiha brothers? They were so beautiful, practically sculpted by Gods. "We've missed you so much. It gets boring around here. Well, I've missed you. Sasuke refuses to admit he does." Itachi chuckled, showing beautifully white teeth again, and elbowed someone next to him. And sakura was so tired and dazed, that she hardly recognized the boy at first. 

But it all hit her at once. Those eyes were unmistakable. Standing next to Itachi, was seventeen year old Sasuke Uchiha. And he looked nothing like the boy who broke her heart three years ago. His hair was shorter. He kept it longer on top and buzzed short on the sides. His bangs were flipped against his forehead and those dark eyes studied her from beneath them. He had to be the same height as Naruto. Maybe six foot? And the same body type, all lean muscle. What really threw her off, was that he had a small amount of well trimmed facial hair, a light goatee around his perfectly sculpted jawline. And he wore that as well as he wore the tight, purple Twitch tshirt he had on. It was so much to take in at once.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun...I didn't really even realize you were standing there at first." She muttered, offering a shy smile. He gave an unamused nod.

"I noticed. My brother and Naruto were busy hitting on you." Sakura almost choked on her own saliva. The aforementioned two laughed loudly around her. "She's still underage, I might add." Sasuke grimaced, turning to his older brother with a look of disgust. Sakura felt as though she might pass out.

"Ah, only for another month or so." Itachi waved a hand dismissively. 

"Stop." The younger brother growled, to which Itachi only responded with an elbow to Sasuke's ribs, nudging him playfully. 

"Fine, little brother. I won't steal your girlfriend. Can't make any promises on Naruto's behalf, though."

"Okay! Alright, that's enough. I need to sit down. I'm way too tired for you three right now." Sakura shook her head, trying to make her way passed friends and family, uttering hellos and giving hugs as she tried to locate their living room couch. Once she found a seat, Ino flopped into her lap.

"That's right! None of you can have her because she's mine!" The blue eyed girl stuck her tongue out at the group who had followed her.

"Why do you all assume I'm not already taken?" The green eyed girl smirked, then laughed when she heard a dramatic gasp from Itachi.

"What a crazy turn of events. What's his name? I'll fight him." The older Uchiha teased, and Sakura laughed in earnest, chuckling a decorative pillow at him from the couch.

"I know you're single, Forehead. You wouldn't jump into a relationship and not tell me. We tell each other everything." The blonde girl grabbed Sakura's chin and turned face to look her in the eyes.

"Maybe not everything." Sakura raised her eyebrows and Ino's jaw dropped, and she roughly ripped her hand away from Sakura's chin in astonishment. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"Well, it's not like I need a living diary." Sakura giggled. Ino whined in protest but Sakura's attention was drawn to the right of the couch, where Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be having a heated argument about something. She couldn't hear but Naruto was gesturing wildly with his hands and Sasuke wouldn't look him in the eye. Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's chest, shoving him slightly. And Sasuke turned, glaring daggers into the blonde boy. Then those daggers turned directly at Sakura, whose eyes widened in shock and embarrassment at having been caught attempting to eavesdrop. He then rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room in a hurry, Naruto throwing his hands in the air in frustration and chasing after him. 

The room was spinning. And she knew it was more than grogginess. Memories she had tried to push down were resurfacing. Two weeks before she had left for America, she had tried to confess her feelings for her raven haired neighbor. And she left two weeks later with a broken heart.

* * *

"So, I decided I'm going to go with my dad to America for a while." A fourteen year old Sakura Haruno sat cross-legged on her balcony, laptop in her lap, and a fourteen year old Sasuke Uchiha sitting next to her. They had always spent almost every day together since they were around ten years old. When Sasuke was nine, and Itachi only fourteen, their parents passed away in a car accident. So Sasuke's uncle came to take care of them until Itachi turned eighteen. The Uchiha and the Haruno girl were forced to play together since they lived in such close proximity to one another and both of their families wanted them outside as much as possible in the summer. Eventually Sasuke didn't even have to knock anymore to come into her house, it just became routine. She felt the boy go rigid next to her, and as she tried to discreetly peek at him she could see him staring blankly at his phone.

"Okay." He finally said after a solid minute of silence.

"I just know he's gonna be away for a long time and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. And, I mean, I kind of wanna see what it's like out there." She explained. Another moment of silence.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette was getting anxious. Was he that upset?

"What?" He asked shortly.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want me to go, I won't."

"Hn." He shrugged. "You can do what you want." His voice was cold.

"I...you know...that I love you, right? You've become more to me than one of my best friends and I won't leave if you don't want me to." She figured her feelings were obvious enough. "I would stay for you. For...us."

"No...You should go. There isn't a reason for you to stay." He stated matter-of-factly, looking her directly in the eyes. She couldn't breathe.

"O-oh." Her throat was closing up. Tears were welling in her eyes, so she hung her head so that her long, champagne locks would hide her face. So that he wouldn't see that he hurt her so bad just then. So that maybe she could pull it off like everything was fine and that she hadn't meant what she had said. But he was getting up now, and walking to the staircase.

"Maybe you'll meet someone who can give you what you want."

And with that, he was gone. Sakura probably sat there for another three hours crying. And the weeks flew by, until all that was left to do was board the plane. And say goodbye to fourteen year old Sakura Haruno, who hid behind her long hair when she couldn't look someone in the eye.

 

 

 

 


End file.
